Access to well-characterized specimens and laboratory expertise is crucial to the success of each research study proposed within this SPORE program, and to the long-term success of translational research in ovarian cancer. This core will work in concert with all SPORE Cores, Projects and Developmental Research Studies to achieve program goals. The Specimen Core will continue to collect, process, characterize, store, and track tissue, blood samples and other unique specimens, expanding current repository contents for use in SPORE projects and developmental research studies. Our organized and comprehensive approach to specimen accrual and characterization includes (a) a systematic process for specimen collection (b) review to assure quality and consistency in pathologic analyses and (c) centralized management of specimens to facilitate distribution based on priorities defined by a Specimen Review Committee familiar with all POCRC research endeavors. Research laboratories associated with this Core provide critical services to SPORE research projects, including pathology review, antibody development, establishment and characterization of primary ovarian cancer cell cultures and cell lines, and conduct of timely assays for biomarker panel validation. It is essential that the Specimen Core continue to evolve to meet the changing needs of our SPORE program. Towards that end, this Core will emphasize protocols that maximize efficiency and fulfill project needs. For example, processing blood products into 0.3 ml serum and plasma aliquots eliminates harmful freeze-thaw cycles and ensures that the Early Detection Project receives high quality specimens for biomarker evaluation. Furthermore, addition of primary cell cultures to specimen processing protocols facilitates the work of the Immunotherapy and Molecular Targets Projects. Working in conjunction with the other three Cores, the Specimen Core will ensure that all projects, including developmental research studies, have access to a broad spectrum of specimens and data. Lastly, while established to primarily serve the needs of the SPORE projects, the resources of the Specimen Core have been created with sufficient flexibility such that SPORE collaborators may also utilize this very important scientific Core shared resource. Accordingly, specimen inventories will also be available to outside researchers and to other SPOREs through the new Virtual Shared Specimen Repository (VSSR).